Due to the regular recurrence of the tides, as augmented by the forces exerted by periodic storms, big changes have been made in the contour of ocean front properties. Vigorous efforts have been made to build a seawall or other structure capable of restraining the oceans to keep them in the areas which they previously occupied. Due to the tremendous forces exerted by periodic severe storms to augment the tidal forces these structures have been unable to withstand the severe loads imposed on them, and a a result substantial additional beach areas have been lost.